1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved glazed wall structure of the type employing a structural framing system comprising vertical and horizontal framing members for supporting one or more glazing panels or other types of panels in a curtain wall type structure of a building. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for converting an existing single glazed building wall structure of the general type described into a double glazed system having vastly improved heat insulating characteristics. The present invention provides a system wherein a typical single glazed curtain wall structure, for example, a structure like that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,452, may be rapidly and efficiently converted into a double glazed wall structure having greatly improved heat insulating characteristics and conversion may be accomplished without requiring removal of the existing glass panels and without requiring the removal or dismanteling of the existing frame system supporting the glazing panels. Moreover, the present invention provides an efficient and economic way of converting an existing single glazed wall structure into a double glazed wall without appreciably affecting the architectural lines or esthetics of the existing glazing system. The dual glazed wall is achieved without requiring the opening of the building wall to weather and the like and with a minimum of disruption for the occupants in the building while the conversion is taking place.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for converting a single glazed wall structure of a building wall into a double glazed wall structure having greatly improved heat insulating characteristics.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method of the character described which can be accomplished with a minimum disturbance of the existing building structure and with a minimal disruption of the normal activities of persons occupying the building during the conversion process.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for converting a single glazed wall structure of a building into a double glazed insulating wall structure having greatly improved heat insulating characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus of the character described which not only improves the insulating characteristics of the pre-existing glass or glazing panels themselves, but in addition, a system which improves the insulating characteristics of the frame system which supports the glazing panels.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus of the character described which provides a building wall structure with much higher heat insulating characteristics in comparison to those of the pre-existing single glazed building wall structure before conversion thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for converting an existing single glazed wall structure into a double glazed wall structure of the character described whereby serious or unsightly detractions from the architectural esthetics of the building, or limitations in vision area or available sunlight through the wall are not required.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved system which does not require the removal of existing glazing panels.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved system which permits the conversion from a single to dual glazed wall to be accomplished from within or on the inside walls of the building, thus eliminating the need for external scaffolding and the like.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved system for converting a single glazed wall structure into a double glazed structure of the character described which provides a sealed off dead air space between the existing glazing and the newly installed second glazing panels.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for improving the heat insulating characteristics of a glazed wall system by the addition of one or more glazing panels in parallel with and without requiring removal of the existing glazing panel.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method and apparatus of the character described in the foregoing object wherein additional dual glazing panels are positioned in parallel with an existing glazing panel adjacent either the inside or outside face thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method and apparatus in accordance with the foregoing object wherein additional single or dual glazing panels are positioned adjacent and parallel either side of an existing single or dual glazing panel to provide a multiple glazed wall system.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus of the character described which provides a desiccant material in communication with the dead air space between the existing and newly installed glazing panels so that moisture is absorbed to prevent condensation of moisture on the glass.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for converting a single glazed wall structure into a dual glazed system on an economical basis and in a manner which requires a minimal amount of time for the conversion to be completed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many typical prior art wall structures of the type employing a double glazed glass panel such as THERMOPANE TM or TWINDOW TM, the glazing panels are thick and costly and special framework is required to accommodate the thick dual glazed units. In existing single glazing wall systems, the framework is not usually capable of accepting the thicker, dual glazed panel without extensive and costly modification. Accordingly, when it is desired to reduce the heat loss through a single glazed wall structure in an existing building structure by the installation of THERMOPANE TM panels, it is necessary to remove the pre-existing single glazed panels and in addition, the pre-existing framework itself must be modified to receive the new panels. Thus, an entirely new wall structure system is generally required and this sometimes is not economical. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,149 a system is provided wherein an additional glazing panel is added to an existing glazing panel with a curable rubber sealing strip positioned between the panels.
The overall appearance of any new structure required to accommodate new double glazing in a modified single glazed system is often less pleasing and results in a reduced amount of visibility and a diminution of light entering the building because of the bulk of additional framework which is normally attached to the existing frame system. The present invention, however, eliminates these difficulties and the foregoing objects and advantages of the present invention are accomplished as described briefly in the following summary of the invention.